1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a temperature control equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
in general, in rapid temperature variation experiments of a tested object, air is usually taken as a medium, and a heat source or a cold source is applied to the tested object in form of airflow. However, the thermal conductivity of the air is less than ideal, and it is hard to control airflows, so the actual temperature variation and the temperature uniformity of the tested object have rooms for improvement.
At present, the developed TEC (Thermoelectric cooler) is a kind of temperature control device capable of precisely controlling temperature. Although the performances of the speed of increasing or decreasing temperature and the temperature uniformity of the TEC are good, the temperature controllable range of the TEC is not large enough.
Accordingly, how to provide an improved temperature controlling approach to achieve technical features such as high temperature uniformity, precise temperature control, rapid temperature increase or decrease, and wide temperature controlling range becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.